


西甲冠军奖励

by chamuntustma



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamuntustma/pseuds/chamuntustma
Summary: 从某天开始，对于塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯和卢卡·莫德里奇而言，对于冠军的渴望就多了一点别的意思；他们都拿到了自己想要的，他们都有着光明的未来。
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Sergio Ramos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	西甲冠军奖励

**Author's Note:**

> CP：水软  
> 分级：NC-17  
> Warning：失禁PLAY; Blow job；没羞没臊，互飚骚话；过于直白的dirty talk和胡言乱语。

正文

塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯醒的比他平时还要早一些，尽管今天甚至没有训练任务，可他还是提前了二十分钟左右就睁开眼。他熟悉这间屋子，是皇马体育城里他的房间。这让他感到有些幸运。  
要知道，昨天庆贺得有些过头，莫大的喜悦使他的大脑久违地被笑浸泡，直到那几个年纪小的笑着笑着声音低下去，抱在一起轻声哭出来，擤鼻涕和抽气的声音被压抑在迪斯蒂法诺球场的更衣室一角。他本想走过去，就像往常那样，作为队长说点什么做点什么，让诡异的感伤气氛重新变得欢乐起来，却被抓着胳膊往门外拖拽了两步。  
他时而会忘记克罗地亚人有多大力，不过一般没几天莫德里奇就会帮他想起来。  
“嗨冠军。”拉莫斯勉力从脑海深处挖出一点理智，好让自己看上去笑得不那么像个傻子，“你自拍完了？”  
“是啊，冠军。”卢卡声音低沉而热切地，用一种很少见的高昂语调回答，同时还眨了眨眼睛，抬起左手食指抵在唇边，“我来拿我的冠军奖励。顺便也给你冠军奖励。”  
拉莫斯说了声好，晃了晃手里的车钥匙，“我来开车。”  
卢卡瞥了他一眼，跟往常一般地嘿嘿嘿地笑出来，嘴唇外围着的那一圈毛茸茸的胡须都在跟着一起颤，他们往外走，记者们还在忙着采访，其他工作人员或许在忙着打扫球场上满地的金色亮纸屑，这会儿子通往停车场方向的小路上竟然只有两只猫从花坛的草丛中探头探脑，大概是闹不明白这群夜行的二足生物怎么拖到这个点都还没走，克罗地亚人嘬起嘴唇发出尖锐的吱吱声，猫跑了，他还搭着塞尔吉奥的肩膀，兴起便蹦蹦跳跳，偶尔哼两句走了调的欧洲之王（拉莫斯听断句和气声猜卢卡在心底里把歌词改成了西班牙之王），与其说是两个人并肩前行，倒不如说是金色头发的克罗地亚中场把他的队长当成了某种神秘的、可以借力代步的交通工具，比如雪橇、或者拉着雪橇的大型犬，塞尔吉奥知道他心里高兴时根本抑制不住的得意忘形——终于拿到了相比于他所拥有的的欧冠奖杯而言更难以获得的第二枚西甲冠军奖杯，卢卡的喜悦已经溢于言表，仿佛他在更衣室里已经敦敦敦干光了装满奖杯那么多的香槟似的，也不点破，直到卢卡·莫德里奇站在他那辆车前，沉吟了一会儿，一动不动。  
“怎么了？”拉莫斯忙着钻驾驶座发动车子、把空调打开，好让被西班牙的盛夏烘烤了大半天的车内空气凉下来，等半天也没等到副驾驶或者后座车门被拉开的声音，还以为是卢卡落下了什么东西，探头出去问，克罗地亚人才用一种格外傲慢却又无法掩饰住自己是在假装那么讨人厌的可爱口吻，挑剔地说，你驾驶座下面的空间太小了。  
拉莫斯颤了颤，不过好在他对莫德里奇足够了解，不至于被表面看上去最该一本正经清正廉直的金球得主巨大的反差给吓到，笑着往车里摆摆脑袋，“上车。我可不想在高速上撞飞栏杆一车两命，我撞破玻璃飞出车窗外三十米远，然后警察发现驾驶座下的你嘴里还含着我的屌。”  
他说的够直白，描绘的场景对于莫德里奇而言也足够好笑，于是克罗地亚人笑得浑身颤地滚到了后座上，就没直起身来过，大概是因为这关系，拉莫斯在路上被记者拦下送礼物之前，行车路线扭得倒真像是卢卡藏在驾驶座下在给他口。不过其实事实上到了床上，却是反过来的。

事情得从更早些时候说起，这个赛季的更早些。大概是莫德里奇拿了他漫长坚挺而光辉灿烂的职业生涯中第一张直红、乃至于交了一笔价格公道的大巴清洁费之后没几天，从沮丧和腰酸背痛屁股疼中走出来，训练结束后死死看向塞尔吉奥，因为看得足够久，久到塞维利亚人心里发毛，一句没出息的“我错了我真的错了你要是还气不过我让你操回去好了”还没蹦出口，莫德里奇就轻轻地哼出声来，说这个赛季要是最终真的拿了西甲冠军，他要从拉莫斯这里拿点儿奖励，至于奖励的内容是什么，等到休赛隔离期，他们私下里视频通话的时候，卢卡才想好。  
“我要骑在你身上操你那张该死的嘴。我早就想这么做了。”  
塞尔吉奥吸吸鼻子，又转了转眼珠，他虽然看不见视频里卢卡的全身，但是能从突然抿起来的薄嘴唇和急促的呼吸猜到此时克罗地亚人跟他一样兴奋，下流而兴奋，自然地问起既然如此自己的冠军奖励在哪里。卢卡·莫德里奇摇头晃脑，拉莫斯都已经做好他撒赖的心理准备了，视频里蓄了圈小胡子、头发也过长没人打理的年长中场才消停下来，不再因为笑和下流的兴奋而乱扭乱颤。  
“你想要什么奖励？”  
塞尔吉奥戳了戳视频里莫德里奇的脸，他们各自隔离在家，哪怕作为邻居地理距离不超过一个标准足球场的长，在视频通话里攒着劲儿互相说那些根本不能给旁人听见的骚话，说得双方都格外躁动，见不到真人也触碰不到鲜活的肉体还是让他觉得索然无味，“在你被肏得尿出来之前，我不会停。”  
卢卡·莫德里奇放声大笑。  
“那你去跟Boss编故事请假，我可丢不起这个人。”

人呢，其实就是一种很矛盾的生物。等他们都收拾停当，已经过了马德里的当地时间凌晨三点了，肉体的疲惫和精神的极度亢奋让睡眠和理智一起远离，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯甚至不太记得自己是怎么把全程都在傻乐的莫德里奇从车后座上抠出来，然后又怎么被怪力的小个子中场一路揪着衣领拖到俱乐部给他们提供的套房里去，在进房间的时候他甚至不太记得是谁伸出了指纹把谁的套房门锁弄开，但是等他从洗手间出来，却还记得早他一步洗好澡，背对着他，裸着坐在床边用浴巾擦拭金色长发的卢卡·莫德里奇的背影。  
他默默地站在床边，让中央空调里24℃的冷风吹干他背上的水珠，顺便吹皱表皮的那一层倒竖汗毛，像是察觉到他那近乎视奸的，毫不掩饰的调侃目光，年长些的克罗地亚人转过头来，浴巾掩住鼻子以下，圆滚滚的大眼睛调皮地眨了眨，最后围绕着嘴唇的那一圈毛茸茸的胡须跳出来。塞尔吉奥像是着了魔似的，爬上床，像是故意要讨主人欢心的小狗儿，直愣愣地盯着卢卡，向他靠近。卢卡向他伸出手，然后按住他的肩膀，微微使力，他便从善如流地翻身陷在大床中央。  
不得不说尽管拉莫斯不是第一次承受来自于扎达尔的那65公斤重量，更何况他的卢卡非常体贴地用两条结实得有点反比例的大腿支撑着身体帮他分担了不少，不过莫德里奇坐到他胸口时，他还是发出了即将窒息的“呃……”声，然后头发被毫不留情地扯住、脖颈不由自主地向上抬，克罗地亚人用一种冷酷而又天真的神情看着他，就好像在某个时点，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯并不是塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯，而是这个被贫瘠的山岩和严苛的生存环境打磨而成的斯拉夫冷血猎手追击了整整一年才最终落入陷阱的珍贵猎物。他的嘴唇被理所当然地触摸和把玩了，卢卡·莫德里奇喃喃地指责这张该死的嘴，说都是这两片该死的嘴唇的错，上下一碰就把他骗得晕头转向，该玩的不该玩的全都玩遍了，却也不腻，所以它们合该含着足够大的东西，好让这个该死的塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯不能再骗人。  
塞维利亚人从善如流地吻了吻迅速逃离的指尖，金发的年长者用没什么威慑力可言的金棕色鹿眼瞪着他，伸手扯了个枕头垫在他脑袋下。  
“给我好好舔。”卢卡·莫德里奇颐指气使地命令。

有的时候，克罗地亚人也会反思，自己是不是太容易被塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯取悦了。其实他大概比自个儿想象得要更困倦一些，清洗身体时还没那个自觉，但是臀部一挨着床，睡意就这样不留情面地掺杂着少许嘲弄裹挟而来，那时还觉得看着拉莫斯努力却徒劳无功的沮丧表情是个挺有趣的事情，甚至准备好了如果被质疑生理机能有问题，就揪掉他的俱乐部队长下巴上的杂草来报复。可是当原本平静的阴茎被湿软的口腔包裹，灵活的舌尖来回拨弄最为敏感的系带，只是简单的几下撩拨，便让睡意全然消散。卢卡俯视着专心致志地舔吻他的塞尔吉奥，总有一种仿佛一切都没有任何变化的错觉在他耳边絮絮低语。  
这和期待值有点不太一致。无论是塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯，还是卢卡·莫德里奇本人，都能明确知道现在的他有多兴奋多享受，卢卡微微合上眼皮，可是落在眼底的还是塞尔吉奥环着他的分身嘬出水声的唇，还有那双含着笑的眼睛，他愿意也乐于被塞尔吉奥这样品尝，直到他勃起了、来自于斯拉夫人的天赋异禀将塞维利亚人的脸颊都微微撑开，他才恋恋不舍地、扯住了他的队长同样许久没人打理的长发。  
怎么了？塞尔吉奥向他抛去含糊不清的疑问，声带振动传到唇齿上颚，他兴奋充血的阴茎便跟着一起感受这轻微的震颤，快感从尾椎直直冲上大脑，拉莫斯像是意识到了这点，故意发出咕噜噜的喉音，冒着窒息咬到他的风险拿含在口中、混合了体液和唾液的粘稠液体吹泡泡，俱乐部一线队里的最年长者又用力扯住他的头发，把他的脑袋死死地钉在枕头上，自己退出来。  
“你玩得这么开心，倒不像是我在操你，而是你在用嘴巴操我的屌了。”克罗地亚人用一种梦游般的腔调说起听上去格外令人费解的绕口令，大概是因为过于粗俗和足够令人发笑，他撑在塞尔吉奥的脸旁足足笑了三十秒、直到腹肌发出抗议，拉莫斯在他的腰臀部来回揉捏的手掌也越发放肆才停下。他弯下身体，和塞尔吉奥交换了一个黏黏糊糊的、味道有些怪异的吻。  
拉莫斯被这个吻感动了，也被这个吻鼓励了。毕竟莫德里奇的鸡掰和洁癖众所周知，神经质发作起来连他自己都嫌恶到极致，这个主动的吻哄得他温顺地张开嘴，重新容纳下口腔已经难以完全包裹的兴奋肉块，渗出前液的伞状柱头抵在他的上颚往会厌处滑过去，他本能地干呕，舌头微弱的挣扎跳动却是对饱胀的茎身最好的挑逗，而口腔肌肉的不自然收缩只是让嘴里的东西变得更大了些。  
他向莫德里奇格外埋怨地抛去一瞥，后者抿着嘴唇，故意地瞪着床头上挂着的SR4的（在克罗地亚人的心中看来半点品味也无的）装饰画，揪着他毛茸茸的脑袋动起腰，每一次都刚好撞到他咽喉前的软肉上，逼着他一阵阵干呕，连肠胃都跟着抽抽，就好像塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯浑身上下只剩下这张嘴似的，拉莫斯只能攥紧了卢卡的双腿，仿佛溺水之人紧紧抱住那独一无二的救命稻草。

“有没有人跟你说过，你有时候特别混蛋？”口中的腥苦味儿尚未散去，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯捉着面色潮红的小个子朋友的手腕，把他拉过来摆成和自己面贴面的姿势，去啄高潮时微微张开、内里能看到齿痕的薄唇。莫德里奇像是吃饱喝足的猛兽那样懒散地任他摆弄，老实说，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯哄他开心确实有一套。  
卢卡·莫德里奇喜欢遵守诺言、听从指令、顺从于支配的人，虽然塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯的外表看上去和以上三点美德毫无瓜葛，但是当他真的做到时，克罗地亚人从不吝啬于给予奖励。他当然知道自己刚刚表现得是有些不够体贴（虽然是塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯可以忍耐并且也得到了当事人允许的那种程度的混蛋），不过这是他向拉莫斯要来的，拉莫斯也乐得给，再说了他也不会故意破坏承诺不给拉莫斯等价的回报，所以他只是缓缓地抬起高潮射精之后自然而然有些困倦的眼皮，盯着轻轻咬着他鼻头的塞尔吉奥瞧。  
“这不是和你很相配吗，恶棍？”他挑挑眉毛，让自己看上去要多轻佻有多轻佻。  
“哦，我可真的爱死你这坦诚的小混蛋了……”塞尔吉奥嘟囔着，卢卡用母语嘀咕了些除了他本人之外没人听得懂的怪话，由着塞维利亚人上下其手，淡色的乳首也被理所当然地照顾到了，唇舌拨弄那因为高潮本就有些敏感的肉粒，直到它充血、颤巍巍地立起，再用牙齿轻轻啃咬碾磨，毛扎扎的胡须刷弄着原本不该有什么多余触感的胸肌，让克罗地亚人瑟缩着，被逼着挤出暗哑低沉的呻吟。  
“别玩了。”  
“是不要只玩一边，还是不要玩了。”被冷落的另一侧乳首也被粗糙的指尖捏住，来回缓缓搓弄，安达卢西亚人深深地迷恋年长者被逼到极限时不得不从喉间挤出的嘶嘶气音，那要比在足球场上高举手臂指手画脚要柔和得多——“塞尔吉奥、传球！”“Churu，去补位！”“塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯，喂，别他妈的冲那么前！”——该死的，他还是队长呢！已经无暇顾及其他的克罗地亚人用双手手背掩着脸面，好像这样就能骗过自个儿，可是早已食髓知味的身体要比他本人诚实得多，至少因为快感而微微蜷缩握拳的手指早就把他出卖得明明白白。卢卡难耐地曲起一条腿，用膝盖在拉莫斯那条布满纹身的左腿上来回蹭。  
“是如果你再玩下去，我就要变得很混蛋。”趁着塞尔吉奥用胡子挠他手掌心的痒痒，莫德里奇嘟嘟囔囔地发出他自己也知道丝毫没有任何实际威力可言的威胁，尾音在安达卢西亚人指尖暗暗施力的瞬间变得高昂，最终转化为一声低沉的尖叫，他像是溺水许久的人，终于在情欲的漩涡中百般挣扎之后走了狗屎运捞到了名为理智的稻草，便当做宝似的抱在怀里，仰着头任拉莫斯在尖锐的喉结上留下半吻半咬的湿润轨迹，大喘气着，耐心地等拉莫斯自己掉进那陷阱里去。  
塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯果不其然地中招了。毕竟在他的潜意识里，他已经拿了西甲冠军，也已经让卢卡·莫德里奇享受到了至少是这个赛季以来冠军级别的口活，现在，是他该跟自己的这位年长的克罗地亚朋友收取奖励的时间，再说，那两条习惯了被宽大的球裤包裹的粗壮大腿，正难耐地扭摆，被他的身体阻隔着，轻轻颤抖着在他的身侧缓缓磨蹭，所有的信号都表明莫德里奇比他更期待之后即将发生的事，所以他根本不会在乎从那张嘴里说出的什么混蛋话，再说了，莫德里奇在床上还有什么话是他没听过的？苍天在上，拜卢卡·莫德里奇所赐，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯都快成了俱乐部里西班牙籍克罗地亚语脏话大全了。  
“你倒是说说你还能怎么混蛋。”他在莫德里奇平坦结实的，被细细密密的一层薄汗覆盖的光滑小腹上落下吻，嘴唇都能感受到皮下肌肉的一瞬间紧绷，为了逼出更多他想听的声音，塞尔吉奥故作威胁地用下巴上的胡须来回刷弄克罗地亚人大腿根部的嫩肉，满意地看到莫德里奇仿佛自暴自弃似的重重地用脚跟在床单上犁出又一道深沟。  
“我就……”克罗地亚人那头令他十分自傲，也十分讨他人喜爱的金色长发已经重新被汗水浸染成了深棕色，他持续地呻吟着，和着塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯亲吻他的身体、双手揉捏拍打着他的大腿和臀部的节奏，像是时不时就会被自己的口水噎到呛到似的，断断续续地说着能让塞尔吉奥脑子里的神经烧断的混账话，“我就……我就把你踢下床，把你晾在一边，然后倒头呼呼大睡……反正你也没有奸尸的爱好，我根本无所谓。您就、就这么硬着，自个儿去别的地儿想法子解决吧，我的队长。”  
“你想得倒美。”拉莫斯大笑着往根本没有半点赘肉的紧实臀肉上拍了重重一巴掌，卢卡被打得从在床垫上弹了一弹，他不禁伸手去摸，想着这下绝对要留红印了，却被刚刚甩过手在心里骂了一句真TM硬的拉莫斯直接捉住按下去，仿佛是真的害怕他跑了似的，塞维利亚人那双眼睛就那么瞪圆了、瞪大了，直直地看，看到卢卡心里最后那点儿坚硬都融化在微醺的气氛中。  
他伸腿，没用力气，只是轻轻地用脚后跟磕了拉莫斯的小腿一下，就像是那些绝妙到让人忍不住起立欢呼的脚后跟助攻，“你还在磨蹭什么？晚上真不打算睡觉了？”

时间再拉到现在，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯终于从通宵纵欲的恍惚中彻底找回了自我，他能感觉到身边有个格外执着地裹着被子仿佛一只正在作茧的蚕宝宝的莫德里奇，后者的呼吸依然平稳，像是还没有醒。  
拉莫斯不敢动弹。他大概记得昨天用掉了两个还是三个套，但是打了结的橡胶制品中至少有一个在他们乱搞时滚到了床肚下，他有点不太乐意去想象自己一会儿跪在地上撅着屁股费劲巴拉地伸手去那狭小的缝隙里掏那玩意儿出来的狼狈样子，不过他敢保证，莫德里奇的实际状况要比他狼狈得多。  
要知道，卢卡·莫德里奇，金球级别鸡掰和洁癖的处女座男，如果不是已经累到一根指头都动不了，是根本不会容忍自己身上还带着做爱产生的痕迹倒头就睡的，换句话说，在塞尔吉奥的印象里，他还真见过几回仿佛不用上妆就能出演Walking Dead的，带着一身吻痕和指印四肢着地奇形怪状地爬去淋浴间的克罗地亚人。故而，当那张平日里清醒状态时总是微微皱着眉头，直到被他人的目光捕获，才会铺开温和而友善的笑容的，已经渐渐被时光浸染上一道道褶皱的面庞格外平静地，只是随着呼吸浅浅起伏，是只有少数人能够有幸在如此近距离小心观察的珍贵宝物。  
拉莫斯又盯着他的Lukita看了好久，久到他不知不觉间开始刻意屏住呼吸，想让这场景保持得久一点，再久一点，门外隐隐约约传来推车的金属轮碾滚过地毯的动静，那声响虽然不算大，却也足以惊醒一枚疲惫却充满幸福和法悦的灵魂。塞尔吉奥又一次地叹息，哀叹这美好的时光总是难得而又宝贵的，他和莫德里奇做爱、分享彼此的幸福与悲伤、共同度过那些平静或者不平静的晌午，却也对各自那点独立性和自尊心留了足够的空间，俱乐部分配的套房里很少让两个人共处一室地度过夜晚，更多时候他们只是滚完床单，清洗了一切痕迹，便各自回家，实在太累也只是各自睡到各自的屋子里去，已经行至三十岁中段的成年男性，不会放任那种由催产素分泌才产生的依存心理操控自己的言行，他们只是在最合适的年纪遇到，并且向彼此索取到了最合适的东西；卢卡睁开眼睛，在阳光的照耀下仿若透明的淡金色长睫毛如同蝴蝶的长脚，轻而易举地在安达卢西亚人心底挠出一道涟漪。他像是也意识到了身体上的诸多不妥，眉头皱起，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯心中那只纤细的蝴蝶就这样被夹死在两道眉峰之间。  
“……该死，我居然睡着了。”他喃喃地说道，被子茧上鼓起一小块，拉莫斯猜他是伸手在腿间摸索，淡色的眉越皱越紧，嫌恶的表情骤然浮到水面之上，“你居然就让我这么睡着了，该死的……该死的……”  
“嗯哼。”塞尔吉奥坏笑着，仿佛他真的是个万恶不赦的流氓恶棍，卢卡被这假装自己是大灰狼然而无法掩盖哈士奇本质的笑容逗得嘿嘿嘿直乐，挣扎着踢开被子翻身下床，他踉跄着勉强站直身体，塞尔吉奥便在他身后用荤话补刀，说这个小没良心的克罗地亚人是真的老了，记性忒差，昨天晚上究竟是谁贪得无厌——  
一块洗脸皂从卫生间飞出来，砸到拉莫斯脸上。  
“嘿！这可是我最喜欢的牌子！”他情不自禁地抗议。

温热的水从花洒里淋下来，浇在拜几个月的隔离所赐、得以被阳光留下健康的小麦色的肌肤之上，洗掉腿间和腰腹上那些已然干涸成斑斑点点的体液，卢卡·莫德里奇发出轻微的嘶嘶声，像是条受到了惊吓而接受挑衅准备反击的蝰蛇，说实在的，直到脱力昏睡过去之前，他仿佛已经射空了自己这副皮囊里所有东西，身体里那颗能让他大脑完全放空的腺体让他不由自主地颤抖、扭着腰去迎合，阴茎兴奋得仿佛拧开了开关的自来水龙头，即使他射精了四次之后阴囊隐隐作痛仿佛不再能从中吐出任何东西，前液都在不受控制地、时不时地滴落。那时候他被塞尔吉奥抓着双手按在背后，只有颤抖的大腿和胸前垫着的软枕能支撑身躯，西班牙人硬邦邦的肉柱一次又一次破开痉挛瑟缩着重新合拢的肠肉，强硬地撞在能让他爽得发疯的点上，享受他的每一次颤栗，每一声呜咽，恣意地用牙齿和嘴唇在原先宛若一张新画布的背脊上泼洒青紫和鲜红的印记。总的来说。总的来说，相当不错。  
金发的年长者站在淋浴间里，半是虚假的懊丧半是顺其自然的欣喜地，看着自己的下体再一次充血，缓缓地抬头。他晃晃脑袋，不去想这个是个生理机能正常的性成熟男性都会遇到的早晨的小惊喜，咬着唇踮起脚，斜斜靠着瓷砖，掰开脂肪含量绝对不达标的臀瓣，试探着向身体内部探入一个指节。凌晨的性爱像是补足了这个特殊的赛季里那些不尽如人意，给他带来的快乐已经远远超过了预设警戒线，最后他甚至脑子发昏地默许了用完手边所有能用的安全套的拉莫斯直接进来，连自个儿究竟有没有含着一屁股的精液就呼呼大睡都忘了个精光，不过就算没有，为了润滑而存在的液体也不能长时间留在身体里，卢卡·莫德里奇轻轻地喘息，柔软的穴肉还没忘记昨天晚上所得到的快乐，不知羞耻地夹缠着原本是为检查和方便液体更快流出才伸入的两根手指，他把花洒开得更大些，以此来遮掩自己咬着嘴唇都抑制不住的轻声低吟，和下身那恬不知耻的咕叽咕叽声。淋浴间仿佛变得有点太热了，恒温42℃的水珠像是一枚枚不间断的针一般刺在他的皮肤上，莫德里奇从喉咙间咕哝出几乎窒息的无声叫嚷，因为快感蜷起脚趾，也因为不得章法的触摸让堆积的快感无处可去，最终烧断的只有他自己。  
他不得不叹着气，紧紧抓着水龙头，热水管足够烫，在掌心留下一道通红的印子，虽然在别人的淋浴间里恬不知耻地撅起屁股靠在墙上摇摆身体是件足够危险而又尴尬的事，但是此时也顾不得太多了。

侥幸心理从来就没给他带来过什么好事。当一记清脆的拍击出现在左股内侧时，莫德里奇发出了一声舒畅的叫嚷，他呻吟着想要回过头去看不知什么时候进来，也不知道看他这副情状究竟多久的塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯，就着温水和重新分泌的肠液的润滑直接闯进的粗长中指精准地找到了肠壁上微微肿大的硬块，他不得不把后穴完全让给西班牙人，让专业人士给他最到位的抚慰。后背也被坚实的胸肌贴上了，拉莫斯凑到他耳边，那张能唱出性感的西语情歌，也能提供最棒的口活，更能把人哄得迷迷糊糊的该死的嘴一张一合，低声问他，在做什么？  
卢卡沉了沉腰，刚好撞到了塞尔吉奥微微曲起的指尖，他本就已经勃起了，小腹又酸又涨，那根就尺寸而言在同族中也算可观的阴茎突突地跳着，嫩红的柱头顶端凹陷处微微张开隐秘的小孔，只需要再多一点点，再多一点点，那种从尾椎骨底端一直爽到前额叶的电流就能让他获得一个完美的高潮，他情不自禁地伸手去摸自己的前端，却被打在手背上的一巴掌打得清醒过来。  
“我之前……怎么说的？”拉莫斯的气息喷在早已通红的敏感耳廓上，克罗地亚人不知道自己脸上的是花洒中浇下来的洗澡水，还是因为欲望得不到纾解而流下的沮丧的泪水，但是当手指撤出，立刻就有一根完全勃起的阴茎填充了内里通常手段无法缓解的焦渴时，他还是觉得自己已经彻彻底底的完蛋了。  
代表催促的轻咬落在耳尖，故意地享受着出于讨好和焦急而绞紧的穴肉的献媚和吸吮，却迟迟不愿再在前列腺的位置上停留哪怕一秒，莫德里奇用来支撑靠着墙的身体的手臂都在颤抖，仿佛下一秒就会重重摔在瓷砖上用冰凉的釉面摩擦挺立充血的乳粒，他从来没做过这么难的平板撑，他又想去抚慰自己，塞尔吉奥的速度比他更快，握住了那根硬得发烫的肉柱，慢条斯理地摩挲柱身上的脉络，指甲故意地挑弄着已经湿得不像话的铃口。  
卢卡几乎要疯了。直到张开口，发出声音，他才意识到自己的嗓子已经完全嘶哑·，但是他终究还是没忘记他的队长向他索取的奖励，那确实是还没有完全付清的债务。  
“别停啊。我还没、还没……尿出来……”  
他的声音越来越小，最后在哗啦啦的水声中接近于无，但是迅速飞红的脸颊和后颈还是出卖了他，塞尔吉奥听到就够了，环住年长些的克罗地亚人腰腹的手臂收紧，让自己楔到更内里的位置，金色长发的中场球员口中爆发出极其尖锐响亮的克语脏话，塞尔吉奥大开大合地抽插起来，像是要彻底让这个老实说没什么肉可言的屁股完全变成自己的形状似的，每一次抽出都能带出内里翻红的嫩肉，卢卡被他顶得一愣一愣的，除了不成句子的各国脏话和尖叫之外再也说不出别的，塞尔吉奥还堵着他前端那个哭得仿佛泄洪的孔，他拼命地扭身挣扎，却只是让体内的那根阴茎更放肆地向从未被开拓的深处去。  
“呜，呜……”  
莫德里奇觉得自己的腰以下已经没有知觉了，他的腹部酸胀到麻木，膀胱疯狂地向大脑输送预警，他不得不用额头抵在墙上，腾出一只手去拍打戏弄着他的塞尔吉奥。后者仿佛变成了一个没有感情的做爱机器，或者就，就真的是他开玩笑时说的什么马德里性爱战神一样，察觉到他的异动，却没有停下，形状是微微挺翘的阴茎抵着前列腺的位置小幅度地来回撞击，把不老实的手扭到背后，直到卢卡痉挛着僵住身体，淅淅沥沥的声音和令人尴尬的气味一同飘散在这间淋浴房里。  
卢卡·莫德里奇，呆呆地看着被洗澡水冲进地漏的淡黄色液体，和夹杂在其中的几点乳白，觉得好容易回来的大脑又飞到了不知道什么地方去。拉莫斯总算讲了点良心，在最后一刻退了出来，失去了禁锢的年长者面对墙壁滑落着跪倒在地，坐在一塌糊涂的、只能由流水渐渐洗净这一切的地砖上，精液喷射在他的背部、和洗干净的金色长发，塞尔吉奥单膝跪地抱住他，就像无数个筋疲力尽的加时赛之后他会做的那样，安抚着疲倦、呆滞却又无比满足的年长者。  
“冠军。”克罗地亚人努着嘴唇，平静地询问，“冠军，满意你的奖励吗？”  
塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯没说话。  
“怎么了？”  
“……你要是再叫我冠军，我就又要硬了。您是真不知道自己的声音有多性感。”皇马的队长起身，去到自己记忆中放着新的洗澡海绵的橱柜翻找，“那我下午可就别出门了。”  
“我又没叫错。”  
“看来状况还不错啊，冠军。那就再来一次吧。”  
“……至少，至少让我吃个早饭！”

END


End file.
